Tattered Hearts
by poptartlover7478
Summary: Neona, a 16-year-old Greek girl has to go through yaoi obsessed girls, loud Americans, quiet Canadians, Italian twins, a happy Spaniard, a perverted French guy, an "awesome" Prussian, and much,much more to get through highschool.High School AU genderbent
1. Chapter 1

The storm blew fiercely outside the darkened just started a few minutes ago when the storm knocked the lights the rooms almost completely dark,classes couldn't students could do whatever they wanted in their to say, 90% of the student body were on their phones,communicating with their friends in other other 10% of the students were talking to their friends next to them.

In english class,Neona,Kiku,and Lovina chatted about what to do over the weekend.

"Would you like to come over to my house this weekend?"Kiku asked brown eyes gleamed slightly as she spoke.

"Yes,I would like that _very_...*yawn* much..."Neona,a greek girl with curly brown hair said olive colored eyes blinked sleepily.

"Lovina-san,would you like to come,too?"

Lovina turned her attention from the window to the petite Japanese were'nt the best of friends,but they didn't hate just didn't talk time in 2nd grade,Kiku was a new exchange student from didn't know English very well,so the obnoxious American girls in their class used to persecute when they finally cornered the small Japanese girl,they started breaking her almost did until Lovina stepped in,hazel eyes burning with hatred and lips curled into a snarl.

That was enough to scare the girls and they took off thanked her multiple times while trying to wipe away leftover just nodded and walked away,leaving a very confused Kiku alone on the barely talked after that.

Lovina stared at her with bored eyes.

"Yeah, idiot sorella probably wants to go, that ok with you?"Lovina smiled abit as she thought about the hyper Italian girl in her art class.

"Yes,that is fine.A few other people are coming ,too."

"Who?"Neona asked as she cocked a brow.

"Ah,um,Yao,Alice,Alfred,Elizaveta,Madelion,Gupta,and Sadik."

"W-WAIT!WHY SADIK?"Neona exclaimed with wide knew Neona didn't like Sadik and vice-versa,but her and Elizaveta had a plan to get those two Kiku's opinion,those two made a cute 's just Neona is a complete tsundere around be completely honest,it was adorable.

"Actually,it was his idea for me to invite some friends I never really have friends over."

Kiku saw how upset her greek friend was and offered a smile.

"It's okay!You guys don't have to talk to eachother or anything.I was just thinking you guys can at least try to get to know alittle bit more about eachother..."she trailed off.

Neona gave a small sigh at what her best friend finally,she gave in.

"Okay fine,but only this one day."She laid her head on her desk to sleep for the remainder of the class.

At this point,Lovina had completely zoned out,thinking about what to do when she got Kiku stared out the window,while trying to make plans on what will go down at her sleepover...

~~~~~~~~Science~~~~~~~~

Feliciana bounced around in her seat as she rambled only god knows what to Ludwig,her science blonde-haired German was currently trying to process what the hyperactive girl was saying while rubbing his far,all he got from her was somthing about pasta...and a...worm?

"...and that's how I got sick for 2 weeks!"Feliciana auburn ponytail bounced happilly with her rapid stared up at Ludwig with big,bright,honey-colored eyes as she waited for his reply.

"Oh,that's really...interesting."He said as his icy blue eyes met with hers.A blush spread across his face as she snuggled into his chest.

"Ve~..."

_Mein gott..._

If Lovina were to walk in,she would kill knows she doen't like if she saw him so close to her sister,she would sent the mafia on him to make sure he dies slowly and tried to pry the little Italian off,but she had fallen couldn't bring himslef to move could already tell this was gonna be a _very_ long day...


	2. Chapter 2

School finally had to be cancelled for the day an hour later, dismissing hundreds of students from their first period first, students were thrilled to go home early, but then they remembered the massive storm unfortunate students that had to walk home quickly pulled up their hoods and took out their lucky students,however,immediately ran to their rides or bus for shelter.A certain albino was one of the many people who had to ride the bus.

"This is _soooo_ unawsome!The stupid rain scared Gilbird away and now I can't find him."Gilbert said as he sat down at the back of the bus, a frown placed on his lips.

"Bruder, you shouldn't have even brought your bird to school..."Ludwig stated calmly as he took a seat beside his brother.

"Gilbird gets lonely at home all by himself so I had to bring ..."He smirked a bit,"I never get in trouble for bringing him to school because everyone agrees that he's totally **awsome**!"

Ludwig shrank deeper into his seat as his brother's outburst attracted some stares at them.

"Bruder, _please_ sit are starting to stare..."

"Let them stare at the awsomeness that is Gilbert!"

Gilbert was now standing on the seat, making manly poses.

"For the love of GOD will you sit down, Gilbert?"The bus driver exclaimed out of annoyance.

Gilbert sat back down without _really_ didn't want to get thrown off the into a storm.

Ludwig mentally thanked the bus god his brother calmed looked out the window just in time to see a certain Italian wave at felt his stomach twist slightly in waved back to her and turned his attention to his unusually quiet was listening to music on his ipod.

_Of course_...

That's probably the only reason his brother would stay quiet for this long.

~break~

Feliciana waved at Ludwig as his bus drove was currently walking with her sorella, Kiku, Alice, and all had umbrellas in their hands and warm coats around their bodies to protect themselves from the didn't get why most people didn't like the thought it was really fun to splash around in the big puddles and try to catch water in her mouth, which Lovina would quickly make her spit out.

"Who did you just wave to?"Lovina asked suspiciously.

"Oh, Ludwig!Ve~..."

"Ah, Ludwig-kun."Kiku said as she twirled her Miku umbrella in her delicate hands.

"No, I don't want you waving at him!He's a stupid potato!"Lovina said as she glared at the back of the bus.

"Why do you hate him so much?You guys barely even talked to each when we were growing up..."Neona commented as she loosened the drawstrings of her cat , being really mad at the time, broke her umbrella a few days , Neona _really_ hated Sadik right now.

"I just don't like just can't be trusted."Lovina answered with a distasteful look.

"In my opinion, he's least, not as bad as Alfred._Bloody idiot_."Alice said as she stared at the curb ahead.

"Hey, Afred isn't that 's just too happy for his own good."Neona flashed Alice a small smirk,"Besides, he's always happier around you."

Alice suddenly stopped in her tracks as she began to turned to look at her.

"Eyebrows,what are you doing?It's raining and I want to go it up!"Lovina stated as she bagen walking.

Alice slowly looked up and met Neona's eyes.

"Shut it.I don't know what you're talking about."She replied as she tightened her grip on her umbrella,eyes now downcast.

"Sure you don't, Alice."Neona said, rolling her eyes.

Uhh, Alice-san, isn't this your house?"Kiku asked.

Alice followed her gaze to rest on a small bage colored even saw her little sister, Petricia, staring at them through the window.

", it was nice chatting with you guys, but I'm getting out of this bloody weather."Alice waved as the entered her home.

Soon after that, Feliciana and Lovina finally made it waved while Lovina just stormed finally, Neona left Kiku with a hug before entering her house.

As soon as Kiku was around the corner, she took out her phone and called Elizaveta.

"Hello?"The voice at the other end had a Hungarian accent.

"Kon'nichiwa Elizaveta-san."Kiku greeted.

"Oh, hello Kiku!What did you need?"

"I was just wondering if you are still going to my slumber need to think of _the plan_..."Kiku wondered.

"Oh I wouldn't miss it for the world, I would just love to talk about _the plan_..."Elizaveta smiled wickedly.

" Here's what I think we should do..."


	3. Some problems

Updating this story is gonna be hard for though school is over and I'm on summer vacation, I will be busy for about 5 weeks at summer camp.I will try to upload when I can. I'm kinda suffering from major writer's block right now so I will ask my reviewers for some help.I want you guys to tell me what I should do for the next chapter.

All you have to do is tell me and I will pick the top three I is probably going to be a one time thing, but I might let you guys help me in other stories I will be putting up me out and if your idea is good enough, I will definately use ideas might be used further in the all ideas will either be used in this story or a different one, but it will definately be used.

Well, it's time for me to go and prepare for summer camp.I'll see you all as soon as I can. I hope you all stay gold~


End file.
